


Defense!

by CaithyCat



Series: They Don't Know About Us: TyRus Request Fics [9]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Mild Language, Slight Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaithyCat/pseuds/CaithyCat
Summary: TJ's violent side comes up after Jefferson wins a basketball match.





	Defense!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Request: "How about a Tyrus fic where TJ punches someone (to defend Cyrus obvi)? Idk why I just wanna see TJ punch someone."
> 
> This is rated Teen due to language but that's about it.

“Defense! Defense! Defense!”

TJ tried not to look at the countdown, his eyes on his teammate. He watched, like in slow motion, as the ball got knocked out of their opponent’s hand and into one of Jefferson’s own. TJ raised his arms, indicating that he was open and his teammate tossed the ball to him. 

With it now secure in his hands, he dribbled towards the net, barely hearing the cheers and anxious screams. Then, he took the shot, the ball leaving his hands and flying towards the net. It circled the ring once… twice… and fell in.

The buzzer sounded.

Jefferson won!

All at once, his teammates piled all over him, clapping his back and giving him fist bumps in sheer joy. 

“Great job, Captain!”

“Dude, that was awesome!”

“Guys, we won! We won!”

“TJ!” 

At the familiar voice, the Captain turned around to see his favorite mop of brown hair and twinkling eyes, running up to him, his “Kippen Is The Best Captain” sign still in his hands. That sign alone had kept him going during the game, pushing him harder in order to win. 

His legs propelled him forward to meet Cyrus in a hug and spun him around in happiness. He felt all sweaty and gross but his boyfriend didn’t seem to mind.

“I’m so proud of you, honey!” 

Putting Cyrus back on the floor, he grinned up to his ears. “Thanks, Muffin. I heard all your cheers. They’re the best. You’re the best.”

Cyrus blushed but managed to return, “No, YOU’RE the best. You won the game!”

TJ chuckled, feeling shy all of a sudden. 

“Fag.”

“Can’t believe the rumor was true. The Captain’s a priss.”

“We were beaten by that? Lame.”

TJ felt his body go cold. 

He had been out to the team after he started dating Cyrus and they were all accepting and even welcoming of his boyfriend. They didn’t officially come out to the rest of the student body but most had already drawn their own conclusions. For the most part, they were left alone, mostly because of TJ’s own reputation and the fact that anyone against them would have to fight BOTH the boy’s basketball team and the girl’s.

“Honey, ignore them,” Cyrus said, quietly as he placed a placating hand on TJ’s arm.

And TJ meant to. He really did. He knew that he was above such violent behavior. Even back when he was known as the asshole Captain, he never resorted to violence.

“Pfft, that’s Kippen’s boy toy? He really looks like a fag.”

TJ saw only red as he turned around and his gaze found the Captain of the other team, laughing and pointing at Cyrus. It took only a few steps and a quick swing of his arm for his fist to collide with a jaw.

It wasn’t a hard punch, TJ remembered to hold back his actual strength, but nonetheless, the obnoxious rival team’s Captain was down. While the guy’s teammates gathered around him, Jefferson’s own had flanked TJ, who now stood straight and tall, using his height to intimidate.

“You can say anything you want about me, but you NEVER disrespect my boyfriend! Got that?!”

The other team’s Captain groaned but that was enough for TJ to turn on his heels and walk back to a shocked Cyrus. He spied their Coach looking exasperated on the sidelines and he knew he was in trouble, but a few game suspensions were worth defending his Cyrus. Besides, he had his teammates as witnesses to what the other boy had said.

“TJ…” Cyrus said, sounding disappointed.

The Captain sighed. “I’m sorry. But, he was insulting you. I couldn’t just stand by.”

Cyrus smiled a little. “I know and you know I appreciate it but I don’t want you getting in trouble on my account.”

“KIPPEN! GET OVER HERE!” Coleman bellowed at him.

TJ stepped forward and kissed Cyrus’ cheek. “I’ll make it up to you later, okay? I promise.”

Cyrus nodded.

He heard steps behind him.

“We got your back, Teej.”

“Don’t worry, Captain, we’ll tell them everything we heard.”

TJ smiled. “Thanks, guys.”

Taking a deep breath, TJ walked over to his Coach, resigned to his fate. He knew what he did was wrong, but he felt no remorse for it.

Whatever happened, Cyrus was always worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me at thinkingabouttyrus.tumblr.com!


End file.
